The Shadow's melody
by Meedolie
Summary: Have you ever wonder what the life of Ganon could have been, a long time ago ? Calamity Ganon reigned over Hyrule; a young girl came to her grandmother. The latter seemed to know a lot about the so-called life Ganon had when he was human, a very, very long time ago. And despite what he became, it looked like Ganon was a good man, before selling his soul to the devil at least.
1. Prologue - A grandma's tale

Calamity Ganon had not always been an entity with a monstrous form. A long time ago, it was a man called Ganondorf. He was the only male of the Gerudo tribe, and the last one, moreover. According to the Gerudo traditions, the status of Chief came back to him. His early years as leader of the tribe took place in the best possible way. Ganondorf, still young, learned quickly and a lot from the strongest and most intelligent Gerudos. He was very much appreciated by his people and was endowed with willingness. He wished only to make his city prosper, to make it powerful, to ally itself with the other tribes of Hyrule; at least that was what had been repeated to him, and, filled with this goodwill then, he was merely applying. At that time, the land of Hyrule was prosperous and knew little about major conflicts. No supreme monster to disturb his tranquility. Why, then, would Ganondorf wonder, should we get along with other tribes if there was no danger?

It was there that his decay began. He refused any alliance with other people, isolated the Gerudos, motivated by the purpose of reigning them over Hyrule. He was more and more moved by dishonesty and a growing desire for power, one day, pushing him to sell his already blackened soul to reign on the Holy Land. The one who was to become the Scourge was born then.

Since that day, no male remains in the Gerudo tribe. The only one who would eventually be born will be killed at birth. All Hyrule paid for the error which the women of the desert thought they had made; they tried to diminish the damages as they could, avoiding that a new Ganondorf would end up following the same path as the previous one.

However, it is not a question here of talking about the fall of Ganondorf, and that of Hyrule. It is about talking about the man he was before corruption took hold of his soul eternally.

 _The girl sat in front of her grandmother. All the narratives she had heard, being younger, on Ganon, that frightful creature which, untiringly arises and reappears to make Hyrule sink, disappears when she is defeated and reappears, spoke of him only as a monster. That was what he was. But there was something about Ganon that fascinated her; she wanted to know more._

 _She did not see her grandmother often but she was certain she knew many stories and legends of the past. She had often heard in the village that her remarks were absurd, and that she must have been mad to tell beautiful, tender and sweet stories about a monster which, on several occasions, tried to destroy Hyrule. So she decided to listen to what her grandmother had to say, and was not disappointed. Knowing that Ganon had had a human life picked her attention. Or at least there was a tendency to forget that he had been human one day, and to strengthen the darkness of his soul, it was said that he had always been a beast; that time - when he was a man - was so far away that no one dared to contradict it; no one dared to re-establish the truth, since all that was told about the past of the Scourge was only a legend. How to discern the true from the false? And then, why tell the truth about a being so monstrous?_

Sit down, my child. The story is long and fascinating.


	2. Chapter 1 - The sacrament

Our story begins on the day of Ganondorf's appointment as head of the Gerudo tribe. He was then seventeen and he was finally considered ready to assume his responsibilities as a leader.

The torso swollen with pride and high head, he advanced to the throne room. He had been adorned with the finest and most precious jewels, had left his young man's chest visible, and had placed on his head the diadem which he had to wear until then, and which would be replaced by the crown which would symbolize his access to the rank of chief. Ganondorf was a man as handsome as he was strong. He was moved by a certain arrogance that many young women found tempting at the time - no doubt he would have been annoying if he had not been the Chief and only male of the tribe. Ambitious, he had always trained very hard and spent hours pushing his limits. When he was younger, we had often had to carry him to his room because he exerted itself too much and was so exhausted that he could not put one foot in front of the other. These exercises had borne their fruit, since his musculature was now worthy of the Gerudos. It was said that of all the chiefs who had hitherto been, Ganondorf was the most promising, and undoubtedly the most appreciated. Great things were expected of him, and it was known that the magnitude and prestige of the Gerudos would reach their peak under his reign.

It was Rukan, the regent and the future right-hand and councilor of Ganondorf, who took charge of his sacrament, as was the custom. She had taken care of him since he was old enough to learn the functions of sovereign, and she was in charge of the city until Ganondorf could fulfill his role. She waited near the throne, proud to see what had become her boy. She had nothing more to teach him; it was now up to him to teach her everything. The pupil had passed the master.

Ganondorf advanced in the middle of the hedge of honor. Each woman put on him admiring eyes, sometimes full of love. He was aware of the effect he was doing to some, and it was not displeasing to him. The warriors knew him an excellent soldier, a very good strategist. Some women dreamed of him as a remarkable lover, and they did not doubt it. How could a man like him only be a bad lover, they wonder? He looked benevolently and protectively at each of his subjects. The Gerudo had grown up bathed in their love and he wanted to thank them as much as possible. He wanted to be the best leader possible, he wanted to fill them with joy, to make the city the most prosperous. He wanted their happiness.

He soon reached the throne. Rukan stood by and gave his young disciple a brief smile, the one he knew well. Rukan was not very demonstrative, and when he saw that smile there, he knew she was proud. He took a deep breath. The moment he had been waiting for since he had arrived had arrived. Here he was before the throne which he had so coveted, on which he had wished to sit so many times. And in the hands of the regent, the crown. A large crown set with jewels, entirely in gold, sparkling under the burning sun of the desert. It was usually placed on a marble column, resting on a purple and gold cushion. He remembers having watched her a thousand times with envy, and sometimes even having taken it to put it on her head for a few seconds before resting it in its original place. The guards were at risk of seeing him, and moreover, it was too heavy for the child he was then. But today it would fit perfectly, as if it had been carved for him, just for him. The high priestess finally arrives. According to the tradition, she had to do the sacrament with Rukan. As she passed, the Gerudos bowed one by one. Ganondorf turned in her direction, and did the same. It was an old woman who was helping herself with a stick to hold on her two frail legs. She looked simple, but she inspired such a respect that no one had ever stood up against her, even Ganondorf. She smiled softly before taking place next to Rukan. With a voice that was too strong for a woman her age, she asked for silence, and all the whispers ceased. Then began the long ceremony, the long speech, the long prayer which marked the beginning of the reign of Ganondorf.

Ameera had made her way through the crowd. All the Gerudos, without exception, were there. It was a rare and exceptional event, and obviously they were all required to be present. It was difficult to see the next-to-be Chief with so many people around him. Moreover, Ameera was not yet very tall, and all the Gerudos were. So it was not easy to look over their shoulders; the chief, fortunately, was much larger. The girl was a little younger than the latter - only one year separated them. She remembered having played with him several times in the yard, during the few minutes of games he was given between two lessons or two training sessions. He was a good playmate, and it was needless to say that many girls were in love with him at that time - and some still are. Ameera, meanwhile, enjoyed talking to him. She was the one who took care of the library of the palace, with her mentor, so they had often been led to meet. But that was not all; however, it should not be known.

She almost regretted having come. She knew that the ceremony would last a long time, and that she was going to stand up trying to look over the shoulder of women who were two more heads than her. She gave a slight sigh, threw her head back and closed her eyes. She wanted to slip away to the library, but it was far too disrespectful. And then, if she was seen, she would have a hard time. The ceremonies were always sacred. She resigned herself to waiting - had she a choice? - but decided to find a more interesting point of view. Like some girls, she went to settle behind the throne, from where she could finally see the face of Ganondorf.

His face was as severe as it was sweet. He seemed determined and ambitious, and it seemed as though nothing could shake his expressions. She knew he would show no signs of weakness or worry. Nothing on his face had ever indicated any negative expression. Ameera could not have described her face. He was as tender as he could be hard. Perhaps it was because it was the first time she saw a man among the Gerudo that she thought him so beautiful. It did not look like Hylian voes, of course. He was very different from them. And Ameera knew that every vai here wanted a husband like him.

Little attentive to what was happening around her now, she did not see that Ganondorf had smiled at her. Only then did she realize it, and she hastened to smile at him in turn. Next to her, she heard other girls - most probably her own age - giggle and rave at the smile of their leader. Ameera found them a little ridiculous and could not help but let go a quiet laugh. She saw Rukan cast a bad look at them, which calmed them almost immediately.

An hour passed when the ceremony ended. The priestess took the crown from Rukan and laid it down slowly on the head of his owner. As soon as he was in possession of it, he turned to face his people, and as though moved by one and the same will, the Gerudos kneeled down at the same time.

Ganondorf was now the chief of the Gerudos.


	3. Chapter 2 - The fire that burns

Ganondorf remained for a moment in the hall of the palace where the Gerudos crowded to congratulate him and hope for a bit of conversation with him. So much admiration and attention made his ego swell even more than he already was. It was even too much for a single man. He would have liked to stay longer with his people, but duty already called him. Rukan beckoned him to follow her, and, apologizing, the chief retired with his right-hand.

« They all adore you. You'll make a very good chef, I'm sure.

\- Do they admire all the chiefs in the same manner? Ganondorf inquired, wondering whether he was an exceptional being, or whether it was a special treatment which all the chiefs had.

\- They have admired all the previous leaders. But you ... Rukan stopped and turned to Ganondorf, looking very serious and determined. But you, Ganondorf, have something special. I see you accomplishing great things, and I feel your future brighter than any chief Gerudo.

\- It's a lot of pressure, you know, to be so exceptional. »

Rukan laughed, Ganondorf smiled. There was no one to bring him down to earth, no one to remind him that he was only mortal, that he was not a God. On the contrary, it was towards this path that he was pushed. He was still very young, and had just entered the throne, and thought he was already an exceptional sovereign.

Rukan dragged him into the library, where they used to settle down for lessons. Today, it was to discuss the important cases of the City. Ganondorf had waited so long for this moment.

He heard Rukan grunt slightly as they had just passed the double doors of the library. He turned to her in search of an explanation.

« I forgot to tell the General that she had to come too ... We can not talk about the future of the city without talking about security, right? Do not move, I'll look for her. »

Rukan quickly slipped away. The General had to be in the court reserved for the soldiers; or else she had remained in the hall, where all the Gerudos were doubtless still assembled, although their chief had been eclipsed. Ganondorf wondered whether the girl who usually looked after the library had stayed, or whether she had joined her post.

The answer was quickly found, as he wandered between the many rays and saw her, a pile of books in her arms, seeking their place among the shelves. Ameera was like all Gerudo: her complexion was swarthy, her hair red and her eyes green. She kept her long hair always tied in a high ponytail, otherwise they were embarrassing. Still, she always kept on her forehead a strand of undulating hair which sometimes fell before her eyes and which she pushed back with a delicate movement of the hand. She was not yet formed like a Gerudo, which gave her an endearing vulnerability, but it would not be long. She was already taller than a Hylian woman and more muscular. She was still young, she had plenty of time to develop. And then, when she's as big and muscular as a Gerudo, then maybe she'll pass the tests to become a soldier - it seemed to him that she had talked about that to him in the past.

Ganon approached her and glanced at the stack of books she held in her hands. For the most part, he had already read them - his teachers wanted him to have the greatest culture possible. He took the first one, examined it as if he were seeing it for the first time and looked up at the young Gerudo with a smile.

« Many of these books are boring. We should archive them and put in new ones, don't you think?

\- Well, write them down, Chief, and we'll put them on with pleasure. Ameera gave him an amused look before slipping a book between two others.

\- Chief ... Ganon repeated the word in a low voice, slowly, as if to savor the sound and soak in him. I like it pretty much. But for a comrade who has so long called me by my name, it would be a shame to name me in any other way whatsoever. »

Ameera could not help smiling. Yet she tried to hide behind her heavy cargo of books, but Ganon saw her well. He liked to use his charms with the young ladies, and Ameera was a rather easy prey, it was necessary to admit it. And then, she was a friend, he knew her better than the others. They often played together, and she often came to keep him company when he was bored with annoying exercises for hours at the library. He did not see her often, because of a busy schedule, but the few moments he spent with her were so pleasant that it was as if they saw each other regularly. At least, Rukan and his other preceptors thought he saw her only rarely.

« How does it feel to have this crown on your head?"

\- This causes a feeling of satisfaction that I had never felt before. It's just a headgear but its symbolism is so great. I have been waiting to wear this crown all my life.

\- With great powers come big responsibilities ... Ameera turned to the chief and patted his nails on the cover of the books. Are you only ready for that? You are still young.

\- Ready ? Of course I'm ready. Why should I not be so, after all? This is what I have been prepared for since I can speak and walk. And that's why I was born elsewhere. To govern, that's all. So even if I was not ready, I would still have to assume this role: it is my right. I have duties to those people whom I ought to honor. I can not be more ready, dearest Ameera, believe me. »

Ganon was confident, and that could be seen in his eyes. His eyes sparkled with a gleam that was not unknown to the young girl - the determination that had animated the young leader ever since. It was this determination that was read in his eyes when he practiced fight until exhaustion, when he recited by heart the laws of the city that he did not fully understand yet, and finally, when he had advanced before the throne, facing this priestess, in the midst of the crowd, ready to receive his crown. This will had always animated him, from his earliest years. It was part of him.

Ameera merely whispered a "Well ..." that Ganon could not have heard if they were not close to each other. She had every reason to be convinced, but not yet fully convinced. Why ? She was unable to explain it. It seemed to her that it was too soon, that his role as leader would end up being a burden. And he was still very young. Rukan had been a very good regent, why not leave her at the head of the people a few more years? « Why not ? » The chief would have replied if she had asked him the question.

Rukan soon returned, accompanied by the general-in-chief, Dinarzade. She nodded to Ganon, telling him that he was to join them, and the two women sat down on the large table in the middle of the library. The Gerudo turned his head towards his interlocutor and gave her a big smile. After apologizing, he slipped away and went to sit at the end of the table, the place reserved for him. Ameera did not let go of her gaze as long as he remained in her field of vision. Obviously, the conversations they had when they met were only a few very brief and often meaningless exchanges, since they did not have time to discuss really interesting topics. They could not go beyond banalities, and the young woman regretted it very much. She was not like some young women in the city, those who swooned in front of Ganon and who would have sold up to their families for a minute with the Prince. No, no, she was not like that. She was much more reasonable, and she was sorry simply because she enjoyed his company, but she could not enjoy it for more than a few minutes during the day. And she knew it would be even worse now that he was a leader.

She quickly put away the works which remained for her. She had nothing more to do here, and in any case, one would probably end up throwing the library as Rukan, Dinarzade and Ganon were going to tackle subjects that did not concern her and of which she should not have known. So she did not wait to leave the library, without missing a look at the table.

Ameera lived with her mother, Mina and her younger sister, Chaden, three years her younger. It was obvious that their father did not live in the city, but they sometimes saw him. Twice a year they would make a long journey to the town of Hyrule to meet their father, who was a soldier there. Despite the months that separated each visit, the father was very close to his daughters and every time they passed the drawbridge with their mother, his heart filled with joy. They saw it all in his look, in his smile. Very often, the Gerudos had no serious love story. Since their husband or lover could not live with her in the city, it was not uncommon for couples to be separated. Women rarely left the city to settle elsewhere, but it happened. In the opposite case, the couples saw very little, and it was common for one of them to have been seen elsewhere without the other knowing it. But Ameera knew that her father was not of that sort. He was too happy with his family to even look at another woman.

The three women usually stayed one month at most. During the stay, Ameera often had time to perfect herself in the use of weapons. What was learned among the Hylians was totally different from what was learned among the women of the desert. The training was much more intense among Gerudos, it seemed to her. It was almost as if she could do without the teachings of her father. Almost.

When Ameera opened the door of her house, there was only Chaden to welcome her. Mina was a merchant, and she often left the city for some time to replenish her. Often she was satisfied with the oasis just by the side of the city, and was only absent one day. But sometimes she went to the Ritos, in the next door. Her travels lasted much longer.

Little Chaden threw herself on her sister, smiling.

« Have you seen the Prince? He's beautiful, isn't he? You don't find hi gorgeous? She inquired, her eyes sparkling.

\- Yes, Chaden, he is.

\- You know, I thought, and I think that four years apart, it really is not much. It looks like that, as I am still very young, but not at all. When he'll be ... Hm ... Let's say twenty-four years, I'll have twenty. It's not shocking, is it? Then I told myself that I was going to prepare him something to eat, and that I would give him. A cake for example, you know, the one that Mom makes, the one that melts in the mouth. It's a good way to get closer to him, I think; he will see that I can be a very good wife this way. Well, I just can't enter the caste as it fits me, unfortunately… »

The latter paused and did not reply immediately. She took the time to remove her shawl, go and boil water to make tea, draw the curtains to let in the sun before finally turning to her younger, her back resting against the counter of the kitchen. She folded her arms, smiled.

« So you'd like me to take you there.

\- Oh ! Chaden exclaimed, her eyes round. Would you do that? I did not think about it, you know. I was only sad not to be able to enter. But you found a solution so simple and I did not even think about it! You're wonderful, you know that?

\- Pull the other one !

\- True, I swear to you! Now that you say it, I'd like you to let me in. You'll just have to say I'm borrowing something from the library, right? I know it should not be public, but as you are working on it, you are entitled to a few exceptions, right? Like the merchants who give prizes to their friends!

\- Listen, my little Chaden … »

Ameera let out a slight sigh, with a smile on her lips, and crouched in front of the low table. She put down two cups, took the tea leaves, and had them infused into the water she had just warmed as she spoke.

« The Prince is even more busy than before. True, he was already busy, but now that all the weight of the city leans on his brave shoulders, you do not even imagine! Not a minute to him! So, even if I brought you to the palace, I'm not sure that you'll have the chance to talk to him, or even to meet him. He wanders around, from there ... He never stays too long in the same place, too much to do. To go to the office to sign some diplomatic paper to send urgently, to go and see the soldiers' barracks to talk about security with the General, to respond to the important demands of his people ... To be a chief represents so much work, my dear. »

\- But I must see him!" I'm in love, you know? Chaden let go of a long complaint and approached his sister on all fours.

\- And just like you, lots of other girls here are in love with him. "

As if to comfort her younger sister, the elder patted her head gently and smiled at her in which could be read all the fun that this situation brought to her. On the contrary, Chaden was not at all amused, and she was upset that her sister refused to make use of certain privileges to please her sister. Was it not the role of a sibling? Help each other, run wild, have fun? Well, not for Ameera. She was too serious for that - Chaden did not dare tell her, but she was sure that she was annoying everyone, refusing to do amusing things simply on principle or because she fears what might happen. She'd grow alone if she continues on this path, the little one was sure.

By pure revenge, Chaden shut herself up in her room and decided that she would infiltrate the palace all by herself. After all, we were in peacetime, security was not at its peak, and apart from the night, the castle was not greatly watched. She just had to avoid the guards in front of the door, and those who watched the stairs. Not that difficult, right? And, in the worst case, if she happens to be find, she would blame her sister. It will teach her, to be so little solidarity.

Night fell very quickly, and Mina went home. Obviously, she found her two daughters there. She asked for their help in storing the items she had brought in the reserve, which she will put on the small stall just in front of their house. These were often products only found in the vicinity, which were of great interest to tourists. Many women came to the city because it was known to be splendid and still active. Men were also flocking in hopes of being able to cross the gates, but they could only see the entrance facade and the culminating point of the city, the Royal Waterfalls. The sight was well worth the journey, but that was not what interested them.

Mina and her daughters went to the reserve, where they stored the various products that the mother had just brought back.

« The Fire Season is coming, my daughters. You know what it means. »

Temperatures in Gerudo Desert were always extreme - hot in the day, cold at night. But there was a period of about a month in the year - the Fire Season - during which the temperatures were even more extreme, so that it was difficult to set foot in the desert. The warning signs of this rather frugal period were the red and orange plants - the Fire Plants, which was their nickname - which began to grow by the dozen. It was known, when these plants were seen to make their way even between the slabs of the soil of the city, that this period was coming. The tourists were much less numerous, since it was almost impossible to withstand this heat, and at that time the revenues of the whole city fell as much as the temperatures were rising. It was a month that the merchants hated and feared. Then every woman in the City put aside enough money for the Season; many would go bankrupt otherwise. Then, as food was scarce, a few persons were appointed, who, at the dawn of each day, the least warm or the least cold of the day, would gather as many Fire Plants as they could, supply each family according to what they needed for the day. And we started again every morning: draw, picking, supply ...

The Fire Season brought its share of inconvenience, but there was something even worse: it was totally unpredictable. Its arrival was only known because of the plants, which grew in the night just before the beginning of the Season, and then grew again during every night. It could very well happened at the beginning of the year as at the end, and it was impossible to know when it would show up. We only knew it the day before, and we were never really prepared.

Ameera knew that during the Season the expenses were less numerous; consequently the little family deprived themselves of those superfluous items: the jewels, the clothes that were useless because they had so many ... Only the strict necessity was tolerated. If Ameera was mature enough to undergo this period without flinching, it was not the case of Chaden, who hated to have to stop buying jewelry.

« When I marry the Prince, I will not fear the Fire Season anymore ...

\- Are you going to marry him, darling? Mina laughed at her daughter's tender innocence and turned her head towards her.

\- Honestly, what girl would not marry him, eh? But I am the one who can do it. The others are not as pretty as me, and they do not know how to behave like princess as I do. »

Ameera giggled. Chaden was not "more" than the other Gerudos, she was a very ordinary Gerudo actually. « You will see », squealed the latter, still annoyed by the behavior of her sister. Mina and her elder exchanged an amused look. No one would tell her, not to break her heart, but it was still unlikely that the Prince would be interested in Chaden, a very ordinary little girl, and too young to put his eyes on her with any love interest. Besides, did not the Gerudo Princes marry foreign princesses?


	4. Chapter 3 - Moonlight

Night had fallen since a while ; Chaden stayed up a long time, but she had finally fallen asleep. Ameera had waited a long time for her to fall asleep, and lay down under her sheets while pretending to sleep soundly. When she heard her sister's breathing become deeper and more regular, she knew she could stand up without fear. If she knew she was going to the castle, she would certainly do everything to follow her. But Ameera knew that taking her to the castle would be a very bad idea: Rukan was very strict and could not bear the admirers of Ganon, and even more those who even went into the palace to see him.

Sometimes, after the night had fallen, Ameera went to the castle to meet Ganon. She was doing this since she was a child. Of course, these nocturnal escapes were kept secret, and the day, both acted as if nothing special tied them. Yet they were very good friends. Night was their accomplice, the moon their friend. They sometimes found themselves running for sand seal race around the city, or in the library to discuss for hours. Sometimes they even allowed themselves to sink as far as possible into the desert to hunt the monsters there. It was probably the only time they felt free. Freed from tiresome and endless responsibilities, freed from a city that she would probably never leave.

The Gerudo city was a haven of peace and no one was unhappy. Yet, for Ameera, life was too peaceful. Nothing to spice it up, nothing to make her travel out of her daily always absolutely identical. Nothing, if it were not for those night outings she shared with the new Prince. Every night was a surprise, a journey towards the unknown. She got up in the middle of the night without knowing what to expect. She passed her head through the window to take a look at the already high moon. It was late, Ganon had to wait for her for a while already - but he knew that Chaden was the kind to stay up, so he knew that his partner was often late. Ameera carried off her shawl, as the nights in the desert were cool, and slipped cautiously up to the exit of the house, then to the meeting point, which stood at the top of the palace - the Royal Waterfalls. Ganon passed by his room, so he had less to climb. But Ameera could not go into the palace alone, so she was forced to leave the city, to go just behind the palace and climb up this side. She had a lot of trouble at first, but with training, she climbed almost like a monkey.

Soon she found herself at the top of the palace. Ganon was already seated on the edge of the rock, peering the horizon, sometimes passing his hand in the clear water that flowed from the top of the rock. Ameera came to sit next to him, and the latter smiled at her.

« Chaden takes a long time to fall asleep.

\- Do not tell me about it ... It doesn't take that much time usually. I do not know what she had today. She didn't stop talking about you - she was already doing it, but it seems that the crown gives you more charm.

\- Oh I suspected it, you know. It's not as if all the girls were in love with me, after all. »

Ganon sent a wink to his crime partner, and she nudged him and said he could be pretentious and unbearable without really thinking.

They sat on the edge of the palace for a long time, saying nothing. They loved those long silences that were far from being burdensome to them. It was almost as if they understood each other better when they said nothing. In any case, it was Ameera's impression, and she appreciated that. This gave their friendship something deeper and stronger, something that went beyond classic friendship where one appreciates the other for his conversations, among other things. Sometimes there was just nothing to say, so they just said nothing. Ameera bent her head back, closed her eyes and sighed with satisfaction. The evening breeze was cool and she had goosebumps. But it reminded her that she was very much alive, that cold wind that licked her skin and that had reddened her cheeks and the tip of her nose. She tightened her shawl against her, but the thin transparent fabric did not protect her very much. She glanced at her friend. He was always dressed the same way since this morning: bare chested, adorned with jewels and his red and gold saroual. She wondered how he could bear the coolness of the night, as pleasant it could feel.

« I appreciate these nocturnal and secret getaways. Just you, me, and the moon for confidant and witness. I feel close to it, as if I could entrust it with all my secrets. It has something reassuring and benevolent, much more than the sun. Yet I also feel it a traitor - it brings that wind, the one who brings death in our desert. And only in the desert, by the way.

\- Have you been in Hyrule before? I mean, in Central Hyrule, she added after a few seconds, seeing the young Prince's questioning look.

\- That's clearer. »

He passed his hand, smiling, on his chin, where one would expect to see a nascent beard, but nothing for the moment. Then he shook his head.

« Not yet. But it will not be long before I go. Rukan told me that the King of Hyrule always met the Gerudo Chiefs shortly after their appointment. I can't wait to see these lands, which must be very different from the desert.

\- I have already been there several times, by these words she caught Ganon's attention. Dad is a soldier in Hyrule's Town, and as amazing as it is, Mom, my sister and I still see him often. We go there twice a year, we stay there for a month. This is another world, I feel. They do not know the burning heat and the biting cold. There is only warmth and coolness. The nights are pleasant, and one could lie down in the sun all day without burning. It sometimes rains. Have we ever seen rain in the desert? Surely not. The rain is refreshing and I liked to stay there for a long time - I can tell you that the people there looked at me strangely from their window! They do not realize how lucky they are. Grass and fields as far as the eye can see, abundant flora and fauna full of life. This is the word that best describes this place I think. Life. When death is here, everything comes to life there. The desert is such a hostile place; it is not made for beings, though it is said. There is nothing but sand. Sand, and still sand. A few cacti from here, but nothing else. It's really another world, the opposite of ours. "

Ganon had remained silent. He had not interrupted Ameera, who had taken her time to say all she had to say about "the other Hyrule." She had taken a few pauses, searched her words, finished her speech in a whisper, like a sigh. What she said was a perfect match to all that had been told to the young chief about what was on the other side of the desert. He had indeed the impression that it was a different world, and he was struggling to think that what Ameera described was on the same ground as the desert. It was true, however; A few miles from them, slept peacefully the inhabitants of Hyrule, enjoying a pleasantly cool night, as they knew too often. There had never been any question, for the Gerudos, of leaving their native desert. The people had settled there since the dawn of time, it would seem, and the idea of moving to a more welcoming place had never crossed their minds. It was in the desert that their ancestors, their roots, their identity slept. And the Gerudos were a people very attached to the traditions.

Yet this thought came to Ganon. He had never heard this ridiculous idea - and he thought it was so absurd - but it stayed a few seconds in his mind. Leaving the desert for a better, more prosperous land. A land that will stretch out their arms instead of constantly testing them. The idea was enticing, and if they could, they would probably fold luggage. But a mysterious force nailed them on the spot and whispered to them not to move from there; his would betray the Gerudo people and all that they were. But Ganon, for a very brief moment, seemed to hear another murmur, the one who told him that they deserved better than that, that their destiny was elsewhere. But the voice stopped very quickly. The desert was his country. The desert was him.

The voice seemed to come from the heavens, as if the moon had whispered to him these strange and confusing thoughts. Ganon glanced at it, but said nothing to Ameera. He did not want to worry her by telling her that he heard voices, moreover, voices that asked him to leave his native land and take with him all the women of his people. But he was curious to know what Ameera was feeling. He wondered what she thought, if she had once thought of leaving the desert to live a more peaceful, calm life, where she did not have to worry about the climate and where she had not to make reservations in case the next day is burning hot.

« Would you leave the desert, Ameera? I mean, if you had the chance

\- Sorry ?

\- It's not something I can imagine, Ganon confessed after a long silence.

\- Of course it is not possible. It's our home, it's us.

\- Yet the Gerudos are more and more numerous to leave the city to go and live elsewhere with their voe. I think it's a release for them; the opportunity to live a better life is offered to them and they jumps on without asking questions. This is what I ask you: if you had the opportunity to leave the desert, after marrying a voe, for example, would you? »

Ameera seemed to ponder a long, silent moment.

« I do not think I would. Even if the desert is hard and unwelcoming, it is the one who saw me grow up, and I would leave a lot of me here if I left. So I won't. I prefer to live fifty Fire Seasons and remain myself rather than flee what is unpleasant but lose me.

\- How strong you are, Ameera ...

\- It is far from strength! This is what thousand Gerudos thought through the ages. I do not blame those who have left, much good may it do to them if they have found a better life elsewhere. But I love this little city. Everyone knows everybody. Everyone is helping and hugging each other. We are a great family more than a simple people, and the warmth of the desert has permeated us. And even if the nights are cold here, we warm ourselves by our simple fraternity. I could never leave that, Ameera fell silent, then turned her head towards Ganon. And you, Ganon? Would you leave?

\- I never really thought about it. I mean, I've always lived here, and I've only seen that. For me, it is as if the whole world was made of sand, warmth in the daytime and icy coldness at night. I cannot imagine anything beyond the sand dunes. Difficult for me to want to leave. And then, if you stay, why should I go? "

Ganon gave his friend a charming smile, the one he always made to make her laugh and see her blush. And as every time, Ameera laughed at him, and despite the darkness, he knew that her cheeks were slightly tinged with pink. He loved to tease his friend, and it was only with her that he could blow a little and drop the mask of chief, heir to the throne. He was a man, a friend with her.

He stood up, held out his hands to the young Gerudo, always that smile on his lips. He asked her if she would rather go for a walk in the desert with the sand seal or on foot. Without any hesitation, Ameera pointed out the seals that crawled lazily near the entrance to the city. They were not tame. Ganon possessed his own, but Ameera had to take a wild one - the shop of rental of seals was closed at this hour.

With discretion, they both entered the palace to go to the Sand Gardens, where Ganon's seal, Naxoo, slept. He was like all the others, the only difference being that he was richly dressed. Ganon often took away his apparatuses, worried that it would bother him too much. As soon as he felt the vibrations on the sand, Naxoo straightened up and crawled quickly to his owner. Ganon crouched in front of him, gratified him with a caress on the top of his head and removed his jewels, whispering to him, in the tone of confidence, that he did not need to be so adorned to be beautiful. He took his shield, tied it to the leash of his walrus and left the city, accompanied by Ameera. The test to follow was always the most complicated: one had to catch an animal for Ameera. As Naxoo was very disciplined, it was useless to watch him, so Ganon could help his friend catch a walrus. They always got together and it was always a great time to laugh and fall. Ameera and Ganon both had different ways of proceeding: while the young woman was discreet, Ganon jumped almost on the animal to hang the leash around its neck. In the first case, the walrus buried itself in the sand and moved away a few meters; in the second, Ganon often ended up throwing to the ground after the beast had rushed to throw him from its back. It had already happened to them to spend several hours catching a walrus so badly they did, and when the sun was rising they had not yet made a turn in the desert and they had to separate, in order not to be seen.

« Okay, it starts to get tough.

\- Something tells me that there is a great risk of spending the night there, Ganon.

\- Everything I do with you is fun, so I could spend all night catching a seal with you without any problems. » Ganon smiled and cast a sidelong glance at Ameera.

She rolled her eyes and chuckled. They left Naxoo near the entrance, as they stood a few yards away from the animals. Some slept, lying on their backs, and others were slowly crawling. As they were still far enough away, they had not been attracted by the vibrations in the ground caused by the arrival of the two companions.

It was Ameera who started, as always. She chose one of the walruses that slept, since their attention was therefore less. She crouched down and approached very slowly from her prey, stopping occasionally when she felt her future mount move slightly. She held the leash in her hands and unrolled it very slowly, so she would not waste time once she was near the animal. She felt Ganon stifle a laugh behind her at the obvious ridicule of the situation. She wanted to turn around and tell him, with a haughty look, that she was eager to see him at work. As if he could do better than her!

As they both expected, the seal finally heard Ameera arrive, and it plunged into the sand to put the distance between the girl and it. It was the problem with them: they were too attentive and far too responsive. She cursed herself for not buying a sand seal, it would make life easier for them. Ganon approached Ameera and patted his head with a big smile, looking like "Let me try, I'm a professional. » She got up, rolling her eyes, walked away, crossed her arms and looked at him with a big smile.

It took them a long time before they could catch a beast. At the end, they tried to catch it both at the same time, one pulling the walrus to one place and the other trying to pass the leash around its neck. When they finally climbed on their shields, a dim light shone on the horizon, a sign that the sun would soon replace the moon; and when their accomplice disappeared, their proximity did the same, and they each returned to their lives, acting as though they were barely friends. Basically, Ameera did not know why they were behaving like this: they could be very friendly in front of everyone, what was the problem with that? She had never asked Ganon the question; yet it had frequently crossed her mind.

Ganon waved his hand in front of Ameera. She looked very pensive, her eyes plunged into vagueness, and an afflicted air on her face. When she blinked and put her emerald eyes on her chief's face, he told her that they were only going to make a brief desert ride, that they would not go near the mountains since the sun was rising, and that he would soon return to his many responsibilities. Ameera resumed her countenance, smiled, and they quickly ran across the sand dunes.

Each time she surfed the ocher-colored sea, she felt a powerful feeling of freedom seize her. Her skin was licked by a bitter cold but yet pleasant in this situation. The braid she had made flew behind her, as if it was struggling to keep up with all the speed of the seal. And sometimes it was stronger than her : she could not help but scream and laugh out loud, which earned her a few glances and amused smiles from her crime partner. She could scarcely see before her the waves of sand that stretched as far as the eye could see. She could see the distant mountains which dominated their world and cut them from the rest of Hyrule. The speed gave her the impression of being so free that she could leave even the desert itself; that she could go where she liked, when she wished. The nights she spent with Ganon gave her an adrenaline that she had never felt in her entire life. Every moment spent under the protection of the moon was a journey into a whole different world, and seeing the sun rise was like a tear for her. She closed her eyes as if not to see the star of the day come to take its place of king in heaven. Not now, she repeated to herself. It's too early.

They stopped a few meters before the beginning of the mountains and landed on a rock. Ameera did not let go of her mount, knowing that it would run away once, but Ganon was able to let Naxoo rest as he pleased. The cheeks and tip of the young woman's nose were rosy because of the cold, and now that she did not move, the freshness became more disagreeable. She squeezed her shawl against her and, still having no answer to her eternal question, she turned her head to her friend.

« Why are we obliged to hide? We're not doing anything wrong; moreover, we are only friends. I have difficulties to understand.

\- Rukan, replied Ganondorf simply.

\- Well, what about Rukan? What does she have to do with all this?

\- She's special with this kind of things. She would not appreciate too much that I am having fun and that I take time for myself, you know? Or, even worse, that I get too close to women. She wants me to focus on my responsibilities for now. She's like that. Special. And I do not want her to annoy me about that, so I prefer to remain discreet; at least, I'm sure she will not lecture me.

\- Okay, but we don't flirt. It is a friendship, it doesn't affect you as love could do. You are not going to deprive you of friends just because you have to rule the city, are you? "

Ganon shrugged his shoulders, sighing, looking like it made no difference to his preceptor. Ameera would have groaned a little; Rukan was far too strict, and she tended to forget that Ganon was a man before being a leader.

The latter laid his eyes on the horizon which was tinged with rose and gold. The girl took the opportunity to observe him for a moment. His features were hard when he was thoughtful: his eyebrows were frowning, his mouth pinched and his square jaw clenched. He intimidated Ameera sometimes, she must admit it. His face, his eyes, had something scary, but she didn't know exactly what. It was not something specially malevolent, but it looked like it; she could not put words on it, and though she had contemplated it, she still wasn't able to find her words.

Her companion finally got up, and Ameera nervously did the same, as she had been afraid he'd caught her looking at him. He took the reins of his seal and again sighed.

« The day's coming. We have to be back right away before Rukan gets up and realizes I'm not in my room.

\- That's crazy. Rukan is not your mother. "

His friend growled in a low voice, and Ameera didn't realize until she had spoken that it was foolish to say that. Stupid gerudo tradition. As a future leader, Ganon was destined only to the city: he had to breathe the city, live the city, possess it in his blood and in his flesh. The city, nothing but the city. Thus, he had not been able to grow up with his mother, and he had never been told who she was - and besides, he would never be told. They was too scared, at the time, that the woman refused to give her child and flew with him. So they took the baby as soon as he was born, and put on everything to avoid the mother trying to take back her child - if only she tried. The city would have been lost if that had been the case, so we always took all the necessary precautions. Remove a child from his mother, let him grow and mature without her. Men could really be cruel sometimes.

They quickly returned to their city. Ameera's heart was a little heavier. She knew she would have only the day to go alone, without her companion, but she still had her throat tight. She did not even know if they would meet the next night; generally, they did not see each other two nights in a row, to get a night's sleep, at least. Then Ameera had to live while ignoring her companion, only addressing a respectful greeting to him when she met him in the vast corridors of the castle or in the library. During the day, their relationship stopped there. Again she observed the profile of the chief. He had not cut his hair for a while, so they came a little bit under his shoulders. She liked to make some braids in this inflamed and rebellious hair. The long hair gave him a rather less harsh, more charming look; he wore his hair very short during a period, which only accentuated the rigidity of his face and the severity of his eyes. But Ameera had always seen further; she had always seen this soft, tender gleam in the depths of her eyes. And other girls saw it too, she was sure of it, and she snatched a grimace that she couldn't hold back.

They separated at their arrival near the city. Ameera let the sand seal regain the freedom he had lost in an ephemeral way. They couldn't go in through the front doors, since the gates were being watched, so they would walk around and climb instead. But never together. Ganon turned to his comrade and hugged her for a brief moment, a sad smile on his lips. He told her he would find her in the library, and she smiled at him for any answer. As he was climbing behind the palace, Ameera found a spot closer to her house, and she took advantage of the feeble darkness that still lingered, while daylight slowly chased it, to sneak into her little cottage.


	5. Chapter 4 - So-called engagement

Several days had elapsed since Ganon had been officially appointed chief. The admiration of the Gerudos was only increasing as time flee.

That day, he was in his apartments surrounded by many women who dressed him. He sometimes grinned, feeling like a child unable to dress or properly coordinate his clothes and colors. Rukan was leaning against a wall, and watching the scene minutely, sometimes giving advice to the servants. It was that day that Ganon had to leave to meet the King of Hyrule, and as he expected, Rukan and the servants wanted everything to be perfect. His jewels had never been so numerous, and even his eyes had been made up, as it was sometimes done to him for important ceremonies. He had been given the purple and gold cape which they kept only for exceptional occasions, as for his crown and a bunch of other jewels that Ganon had never seen before. He knew that everything was done to impress the king and show him how great the Gerudos were; isolated but great.

His torso was left apparent - as it was often the case - and they had simply hung a drape across it. He was so much adorned that he wondered if he could only walk. Rukan finally got up and approached the Prince with a slight sigh.

« You're not going to leave your hair this way, are you ?

\- My hair ? Ganondorf asked innocently, passing his hand through his hair. What do they have, my hair?

\- You know exactly what I'm talking about. A real sand seal's mane, it is incredible. "

She made a sign to a servant to arrange this snag in the appearance of the Prince, and the latter allowed himself to be reluctantly. He always thought he looked ridiculous when trying to make him more presentable. And then, besides, his hair was fine as it was. There was no need to make a ponytail, as the servant now does.

Once Rukan was satisfied, the servants went away, saluting the chief and his counselor very respectfully - too much perhaps - and leaving them alone. The Gerudo went to drink a glass of amber liquid, and handed one to Ganon, who took it with pleasure.

« The road is long to Hyrule's Castle. We will not be there before tonight, if we are lucky enough to be able to go through the north. This will give us time to work what you have to say and not to say. The king is a demanding and strict man, and he always relies on his first impression. A false step, and you can be sure that there will remain a bitter taste between his lips. And believe me, you do not want the king to have a bad image of you, you need him. But don't think he's unpleasant. He's not.

\- It's the king, after all, it would be silly not to be one of his allies...

\- He's an influential man, you know, Rukan took another glass, keeping her eyes down on it. But, besides being influential, he is good and very sympathetic. You will have no great difficulty in making him laugh. Moreover, since you are still very young, he will be much more tolerant. Take the opportunity to impress him. A feast will be organized in your honor: speak to him, joke. It's easy to make him laugh. It is the cliche of the jovial man, when he likes you enough. You will not have any trouble making him a friend. »

How many years had he been preparing to meet him? For so long it was hard to realize that the day had finally arrived. He was about to meet the King of Hyrule; his diplomatic work was beginning today. He was going to discuss politics and finally get to the heart of Hyurle. He was at last to be counted among the greatest men of this kingdom. His chest swelled with pride at this thought, and a brief smile sketched on his lips.

He warned Rukan that he had to go to the library, "to review the story of Hyrule a little," pretending to want to be absolutely correct and not to make mistakes in front of the king. He had no difficulty in deceiving Rukan, and she remained in the Prince's apartments, her glass in her hand. Ganon quickly descended the great staircases, crossed the corridors with great strides. He saluted his soldiers, his servants, as the palace was always swarming with people. As he passed, the heads bowed, and smiles formed. How good it was to possess so much influence and power! Would he get tired of it one day? Surely not.

He pushed the heavy doors of the library and immediately looked for Ameera. He passed between the high shelves, stared at every corner of the library before seeing his friend sitting at a table, on which were laid numerous books and parchments which she probably had to sort or archive. He approached her, glanced round to see if there were any other souls lost in this library; but none other. He put his two hands sharply on the table and leaned over to Ameera as she jerked violently and let out a little cry. She frowned, breathing, letting her eyes wander around, before rising her hand to hit Ganon's shoulder several times, bluntly, blowing between her teeth.

« You must be stupid, I swear, you could have killed me!

\- No, I would never have killed you!"

\- Yes, yes, of course, she swept his remark with a wave of her hand as if to drive away a mosquito. What are you doing in these clothes?

-Today I am going to Hyrule Castle Town. I wanted to come and see you before leaving, since I will be gone for a little while. I would have liked to take you but Rukan will never want; you have to take care of the library and then ...

\- Why are you leaving today? We are in the midst of Fire Season, it's crazy to cross the desert currently! Ameera opened her eyes round, her mouth half open.

Ganon shrugged, sighing. He agreed with her: venturing into the desert in the midst of the Fire Season, it was almost a suicide mission. But Rukan and the other advisers had told him that it was impossible for them to wait until the end of the Season, since it was absolutely necessary that he should see the King as soon as possible. In any case, this had something positive: for a few days he would avoid the unbearable heat of this infernal month.

\- Well, the more I think about it, the more I think it would be nice if you came. I will certainly feel less alone, and then go to the Town with you, it must be funny. We could both visit it, and going out at night will no longer be a problem: we will not be cold anymore and we will have so many new things to see ...!

\- But as you said, Rukan will never accept ... Ameera gave a small sigh and sat down, ready to continue her work.

\- Unless Rukan does not know. »

His interlocutor raised questioning eyes to him. She had understood what he wanted to do, but she did not understand how he could do it. He could not bring her back into the convoy secretly; she could not go by her own means, she had nothing to travel, and to go on foot was as intelligent as to go out completely naked at night, in the desert, during the Fire Season: in short, another suicide mission.

« Perfect. And how will I do that, silly ?

\- First, a little bit of respect for your leader, thank you, Ameera raised her eyes while he let go a laugh. Then you just have to disguise yourself as a soldier. They will be numerous, you will surely not be noticed.

\- Who do you take Dinarzade for? She is not fooled, she will realize that I have never been among her ranks, Ganon… »

Ganon seemed to think for a moment, as Ameera had just asked him a trick question.

« Well, I'll talk to Dinarzade. I'll find something to convince her. And if I have to, I'll convince Rukan too. Come on, let's get ready, we're going to travel! »

Ganon did not give his companion time to answer. He tapped her head, laughing, and moved quickly to the soldiers' quarters. He had to speak to Dinarzade at least. He knew she was rigid, but much less than Rukan. He told himself she would not be against a little company for the chief, as she thought he did not have time for leisure.

He entered the barracks and the soldiers, too busy with their harsh trainings or the travel's preparation, only nodded respectfully as he walked steadily towards the Army's Chief. He did not know how he was going to deal with Dinarzade and did not know how to talk about it. He would need a valid reason to take Ameera with them. He must admit it, she would not be of any help. Her great knowledge of literature and archiving certainly did not help much during a diplomatic journey. And she didn't have enough skills to replace a soldier either. He would have to make up some reason, so good that the General can not refuse. And once she has accepted, it will be enough for him to go and see Rukan and to speak to her, while specifying to her that Dinarzade had accepted. The plan seemed perfect to him, but it was necessary to find the cement of all this: the lie.

He did not discouraged himself, and came forward despite the fact he still didn't know what to tell. Time was flying, and he'll soon reach Dinarzade. Around him, a few soldiers and servants crowded, and he understood that the caravans were being loaded. Other soldiers gathered in small groups around one of them, who was supposed to serve as a leader for a small regiment. This was likely to make it easier to protect the convoy during the journey - the pathway was dotted with monsters more ferocious than the others, it was better to be careful. And also impress the people of Hyrule's Town and their king.

When Ganondorf reached the General-in-Chief, he had still not found an excuse. But he did his best to appear as sure as possible. He stood before her, crossed his arms, and without any other preamble, began.

« I'd like to take Ameera with us to the Citadel. »

Dinarzade remained mute for a few moments and raised a questioning eyebrow.

« Who's that girl ?

\- You know, she works as an apprentice in the library… The girl I was studying with sometimes, he added, seeing that Dinarzade didn't know who he was talking about.

\- I beg your pardon ? And why do you want to take her with us? As far as I know, she will be of no use to us. This is a diplomatic trip, Ganondorf, no vacation.

\- Obviously, I'm aware of that. And if I ask that, it's because I have a good reason. »

Ganon's brain turned full speed as he sought an unstoppable justification. They both remained motionless, looking at each other in the white of their eyes. Because he wanted to think a little bit more, the Prince pretended to wait until Dinarzade invited him to continue; but she had to expect that he would continue on his own. Finally, she released a little « What's that good reason ? » and Ganon was forced to stop his reflection: his answer was to be given now, and only now. No more time to fine-tune his excuse. Finally, he let out a brief sigh, as if he had resigned himself.

« She's my fiancée, so I thought it would be nice if she came to the Town with me. »

Dinarzade did not hide her astonishment. She opened wide round eyes, and he would have sworn he heard her whistling something between her teeth. Obviously, he expected such a reaction - and he had to admit that it was rather amusing. As she felt the gaze on them, the General caught her Prince's arm, and dragged him away, where ears and prying eyes could not follow. She frowned, a reproving look on her face, but still astonished.

« I hope you are making fun of me, Ganondorf, the latter noticed that she became way more familiar. It's been just a few days since you're the chief and you're making such decisions already? What about Rukan, is she aware at least?

\- Not yet. In fact, I've been thinking about it for a few months and I thought I had to tell it now; the City needs a queen too, right? I planned to keep it secret for a while, but here it is: I think it would be good to take her with us to Hyrule's Town. She would make a good impression I'm sure of it.

\- That's not the problem. It's been only a few days since the crown is on your head, you can't take decisions as you please without asking Rukan, for the moment at least. And deciding to get this girl on the throne is not a small decision. You know what I mean, right ? You are not just anybody, so you can't marry anybody. You were aware that marrying a foreign princess was part of your duty as the ruler of this city. We talked about it more than once. Rukan's going to react so badly, it is the worst idea you've ever had. I understand that we can make mistakes, you're still young, but that big ? It beats me… »

She had finished her sentence in a whisper, as for herself, but Ganon had heard it very well. And he said to himself that Rukan's remonstrances were going to be even worse, he knew it. He expected her to give him a long, long, long speech about his responsibilities as Chief, and the fact that he could not do what he wanted. He expected her to tell him it was stupid to get married so soon and that it did not serve the interests of the City. Ordinarily, the Gerudo Princes were married to chosen girls, usually girls of the « Upper ». No chief married one of his subjects, and Ganon knew it. That was part of what he had been told for a long time. Perhaps his excuse was not the best.

« I'll tell you something, Ganondorf, so listen carefully. We can never stop you from doing what you want. We can advise against it very strongly, but never prohibit it. If you really want to marry this girl and take her with us on this trip ... She let out a small sigh. Well, you will. We can not go against your will, but simply give you our opinion, in a more or less pronounced way. Simply, you have to tell Rukan about it. You will not escape her wrath, for sure, but you can be sure that she will not force you to do the opposite of what you want, even if she disapproves it fiercely. So go see her right away, we leave in two hours, and I do not like delays. "

Dinarzade did not wait for an answer; she was already going away to regain her place among the soldiers. Still satisfied with the outcome of the conversation, Ganondorf had not appreciated Dinarzade's remonstrances, even though he realized that she had been right. A so-called marriage with Ameera would not serve the city, and it was even stupid. He knew that in any case he would marry a princess of another people in order to seal a new alliance, or to weld an old one. A little anxious, he returned to the palace, then to his apartments, in order to devote himself to the hardest task: convince Rukan.

If they were not about to leave, Ganondorf would still be with his counselor in his apartments, listening to her telling him off without seeming to be tired of it. As he had anticipated, Rukan's reaction had not been good at all; it was even worse than that, he had never seen her that angry. She told him many times that he had acted irresponsibly and as a child. She told him that his marriage was the most useless thing that could happen, and that it didn't served the cause of the city at all. In the end, she had screamed for an hour, and Ganondorf felt very ashamed. He kept his head low and had avoided the look of the servants upon him, who had no doubt heard, according to their faces. In the end, of course, she had told him that he was doing what he wanted, but he felt that her disagreement was formal. She did not want Ameera on the throne - and anyway, Ameera would not go on the throne. He was already wondering how he was going to get out of it, how he was going to cancel this supposed marriage without looking like an idiot. Of course, Rukan and Dinarzade will feel really relieved, but they will also have the impression that he laughed at them shamelessly. He still had a few days before him to reflect on the excuse he would give to cancel his marriage with Ameera. Despite all that, he had not finished, far from it. He still had to tell Ameera. Perhaps it was not the hardest part, but he had to find the words to inform her of this false marriage. She was probably at home, preparing for the long journey awaiting them; at least he hoped, Rukan would be mad if the young woman was not even ready in time.

He crossed the main thoroughfare of the city, then took a small alley on his left. While the main thoroughfare only lodged shops and inns, the dwellings were only located in the small streets of the city, where the tourists went less; practical question.

Ganon had rarely ventured into the quarters of the city. To tell the truth, apart from the main artery and the palace, he knew nothing about the city. He knew what had to be known - the library, the bar, the grocery store, the clothing shop, and secretly, Ameera's house - but that was it. He found it paradoxical that a chief knew that little about his own land. But he told himself that he had plenty of time to get to know the town in its smallest details, and soon he would know the Gerudo City even better than his pocket. Some Gerudos crossed his way and looked at him with surprised eyes, since it was not common to see the King in those streets. When he reached the door of his friend's little cottage, he took a deep breath. He was a little afraid of facing his friend's little sister, considering what Ameera was telling him about her. Not only would she not let go of him, but it would also be very difficult to explain to the little one the departure of her older sister just like he had done to Rukan and Dinarzade.

He knocked three times at the door, waited a few seconds, which became minutes. He was about to give up, go back to the palace and look in the library when the door opened. Ameera, obviously very busy with her hair, burst out and leaned on the door with a smile.

« I'm really sorry I took so much time ... I thought I had to be presentable to go to the castle, so here I am doing my makeup and hair as quickly as possible!

\- You were right, a queen must be absolutely perfect. »

Ameera stepped aside to let Ganon in, and the latter saw her look questioning. Obviously, she did not understand what he was saying; she was not a queen, after all. He stayed silent as he reflected on how to say it. It was far from obvious. Ameera asked him to follow her to her room, and she took place at her hairdresser, to continue her preparations.

« I spoke to Rukan and Dinarzade. I managed to convince them to bring you in.

\- Well, you've shown yourself damn convincing if Rukan accepted! Ameera let go of a laugh and glanced at him in the mirror. How did you do ?

\- I just told them we were going to get married … »

Years of training in the art of hiding his emotions had allowed him to hide his trouble. Yet he could not help but look away from the mirror, afraid to cross his friend's surprised eyes. He did not see her, but he knew very well that her lips were half open, her eyes wide open, and that she was seeking for the Prince's eye to get the explanations she deserved. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her rise, and in a few seconds she found herself in the middle of his visual field. He could no longer escape, and in any case, he had to face it.

« You fell on your head? You are completely mad, I cannot believe it ...!

\- Hey, I had to find an unstoppable excuse for you to come ... I panicked, alright? Stammered Ganon.

\- And why not tell the truth, simply? Tell them that I am your friend, that you will feel a little lonely and that I know the Hyrule's Town well? Why did you go and invent such a lie? Do you only realize the consequences? How are we going to get out of this? And besides, why doing all this just to get me there?

« We shall have to marry, and there will be no solution in this case!" "

Ganon tried to joke to calm her friend, but in return she only gave him an angry look, which meant that Ameera was far too upset to laugh right now. He sighed. Basically, he did not understand why she was reacting so badly. They had only to act as if they no longer wished to marry. He did not see the problem. He had spent his life surrounded by women, and there he is, still incapable of understanding them.

Ganon and Ameera remained silent, probably not knowing what to say. The Chief was looking for words that might reassure his friend, but he did not find them. He told himself that the responsibilities frightened her, just as what can be told about them. She knew Rukan well enough to know that she would not be friendly at all with the young girl. At first he had not thought of it, but it was true that Rukan would not risk making Ameera a friend, or even treat her properly. In a gesture that was reassuring, Ganon put his hand on his friend's one and leaned slightly forward to be able to see her.

« I am sorry. I really wanted you to come, and I wanted to make sure they were okay with this. It was far from clever, I am well aware of it, they have repeated it several times already ... But listen, we are not really engaged. Nothing prevents us from canceling everything when we return to the City. Let me do it, okay? I'll fix what I did.

\- It's not something to be taken lightly. It is a real commitment, Ganondorf. And then Rukan ...

\- To hell, Rukan! Ganon sighed and rolled his eyes. You and I know it's not true. It was just an excuse for you to come, that's all. "

Ameera nodded and plunged into silence a few moments again. She seemed to relativize rather quickly, however, since she straightened up and said to Ganon, in the tone of confidence, that he did not risk getting bored with his wife. He smiled broadly, gave a little laugh and pinched her nose with a smile. He was relieved that she would finally accept it, and even laugh at it; he felt lucky to have her as a friend, and not a girl more down-to-earth like Rukan and Dinarzade could be. He sat down on the girl's bed and waited for her as she finished preparing: they had only a few tens of minutes left before they left, and Ameera had to finish preparations even more quickly.


End file.
